


Christmas Magic

by jncxo



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family, Gen, Holiday, James is kind of a little shit, Teddy Lupin is the voice of reason, christmas tradition, post-Epilogue: 19 Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncxo/pseuds/jncxo
Summary: Teddy has a talk with James about the importance of holiday spirit. James, in turn, leaves a message for Saint Nick's reindeer in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in late January of 2013 - four years ago, almost to the day. I know I posted it on ff.net on an old account I've forgotten all the user info to, and my intent at the time was to turn it into a series. I'm not sure whether or not that will be the case, but at the very least, enjoy this rough oneshot, un-beta'd. I'm from the States so my apologies if there are any inaccuracies regarding Christmas traditions in the UK, or if my attempts at British slang fall short. Also of note, this fic completely ignores the events of The Cursed Child.

The kitchen of the Burrow was busier than ever, full to the brim with the Weasley family, their spouses and children. This was the first in a few years that all of Molly and Arthur’s grandchildren had come on holiday instead of spending the Christmas season in Hogwarts, and they were paying for it dearly by lack of space for movement. It was getting very late, and nearing time for the families to begin Flooing back home and setting out treats for Saint Nick before heading off to bed.

Roxanne, Lily, and Lucy clustered together in a circle, hugging each other goodbye, and offered for Hugo to join in, but he refused, huffily crossing his arms across his chest; he wanted to stay and hear Albus, James, Fred, and Louis’s exciting tales of Hogwarts. Albus promised that the next day, when the family met for their Christmas dinner, he would answer any questions Hugo may have, and tell him how to get into the kitchens to visit the house elves. (As Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye, she whispered in her ear, eyes twinkling, that perhaps Albus ought to consider joining SPEW to show the house elves more appreciation for tossing him leftovers.) 

Finally, all that was left were Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny, their five children (plus Teddy), having been the only couples that had arranged to stay the night – and it was lucky all of the Weasley children’s bedrooms had remained furnished, as this meant 9 extra bodies for Molly and Arthur to house for the night. 

“It’s no trouble,” Molly had said weeks before, waving away Harry’s trepidation at he, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily staying along with Bill’s clan. “We’re always happy to fill this big empty house, and besides,” she added, as per usual, “you’re looking a bit peaky, so I might as well do my job and fill you up.” (It was no secret that Molly’s cooking gene hadn’t gone to Ginny, who was rather dreadful in the kitchen.)

“But still,” Harry had protested politely, “I know Bill and Fleur are coming from a long way–” Molly had cut him off and insisted, as well as suggesting Teddy join them for the festivities, and that was that. 

It was rapidly nearing the midnight hour, and Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur were finishing off their glasses of eggnog, while Molly helped Lily and Albus decorate a small platter of mince pies for Saint Nick. Arthur was trying to entice James, Louis and Dominique in putting some carrots out in the yard for Santa’s reindeer; Louis and Dominique made an active effort in playing along, but James rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you let the _kids_ do that?” he groused, glancing over at Lily and Albus pointedly and crossing his arms. Albus’s shoulders visibly slumped at his brother’s words, and Lily just looked angry. Teddy looked up from his position gazing out the window at the harshness of James’s tone.

“Saint Nick is going to leave you a heaping lump of coal!” Lily retorted hotly, surprising everyone with the attitude decorating her young voice.

Harry had opened his mouth to make his two children apologize to one another, but Teddy took a step toward the eldest Potter child and met Harry’s gaze quickly, as if to say, ‘I’ve got this one.’ “C’mon then, James,” Teddy said, slugging him on the shoulder gently. “It’s fun. Spirit of Christmas and all that. In fact, why don’t you and I go and toss some carrots out for Saint Nick, just the two of us?”

James seemed to dither for a moment; he had an important choice to make, and was torn between being cool for not acting childish, or being cool for doing something lame with Teddy, who was cool. Did doing this lame kid thing with Teddy suddenly make the lame thing cool?

“Okay,” he finally allowed. He turned to Arthur. “Can I have some carrots for the reindeer, Granddad?” As an afterthought, he added, “Please?”

Arthur nodded, handing him the bunch of carrots in hand; quick as lightening, James was out the back door of the Burrow. Ted sighed deeply and followed at a much slower pace, meeting Harry and Ginny’s eyes and nodding to their grateful smiles. “Go on then, finish with the mince pies,” he told Lily gently, waving everyone’s attention back to their previous activities, and disappeared through the door, shutting it gently behind him.

A light dusting of snow was beginning to coat the ground, a gentle breeze blowing it into place. It certainly looked like the picture-perfect Christmas Eve. Teddy shivered in his jumper and looked up to the moon – it was full tonight. He grimaced and made his way over to James, who had jogged about two hundred yards out to the gate and seemed to be arranging the bundle of carrots Arthur had given to him in some sort of shape. Teddy almost stomped on one of the carefully placed vegetables, and he quickly sidestepped it before backing up a ways, craning his neck to see what picture James was making.

There, in the white grass, an orange pattern stood out, spelling the word “bollocks” in capital letters.

James began to snigger, and Teddy tried to recover quickly from the shock and set the young Potter with what he hoped was a stern glare. “Really, James? Did you seriously spell out ‘bollocks’ for Saint Nick?”

“No,” James said with utmost seriousness. “I did for his reindeer!” 

As humorous as the situation may be, Ted felt this wasn’t exactly the night to be messing around like that, even if it was his form of a joke.

“Look, I know you may be having a great laugh at all this, and you think you’re too old for Saint Nick and Christmas magic, but you need to stop.” 

“But he’s not real, so what’s the point?” James protested. “I know that the snow’s going to cover the carrots, and Granddad Weasley’s going to drink all the sherry, and even you probably will eat all the mince pies – so why keep it up?”

“Because it’s fun for your siblings, and all your other little cousins. It hasn’t been very long since you stopped believing, if you remember correctly. I could have ruined the secret for you ages before that… but I didn’t. Because you all had so much fun checking your stockings and opening your presents from Saint Nick. Why would you want to spoil that for Al and Lily?”

James opened his mouth to argue, but couldn’t seem to think of anything, and offered a vague, “Yeah, well,” in retaliation.

Teddy hesitated and looked back up at the bright moon hanging in the sky overhead. He ran a hand through his hair (which was a festive cherry red, sticking up in an untidy mess). “My parents gave their lives so I could grow up believing in a Santa Claus, and so I’d be able to share my holiday with people who care about me,” he said quietly, his eyes not leaving the moon. “I know leaving carrots in the yard for imaginary reindeer may feel a little daffy to you, but it means the world to Lily and Albus – and to me that’s what Christmas is all about. Mum and Dad could never give me magical gifts from Saint Nick, and my Grams always did stonking at making my Christmases special – I don’t mean to complain, just…” Ted lowered his gaze back to James. “Remember what’s most important to you. I hope it isn’t pranking your brother and sister.”

James looked extremely guilty, and wrung his hands together in shame. “I’m sorry, Teddy,” he mumbled. “I was being daft.”

“Hey,” Teddy said, clapping his hand down on James’s shoulder and meeting his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I think you’re a right laugh – most of the time. You just need to know when to tone it down.”

James nodded, and followed Teddy’s eyes as they returned to the moon. “My dad tells stories sometimes,” he said quietly, “about your parents. They sound like they were wonderful people.”

“I think they must have been, yeah. Thanks,” Teddy replied, smiling down at the eldest Potter boy. “Your parents are pretty wonderful too. But I’m sure you hear about that a lot. You’re very lucky.”

James nodded; his eyes were very shiny as he studied the moon. “I am, I s’pose.” He paused before turning back to the Lupin boy, his face solemn. “Teddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we leave the bollocks?”

Teddy choked out a laugh and grinned at James. “Sure, we can leave the bollocks. Now come on,” he said, turning back towards the house, “let’s get back inside.”

“I just hope the reindeer don’t choke on them…”

“ _James_.”

“Sorry.”

James was considerate enough to hold the door open for Teddy, and when he stepped back into the warm kitchen, it looked as though all of Bill and Fleur’s family had headed off to bed. Harry and Ginny’s conversation stalled as they looked at him expectantly. Before Teddy could so much as shoot them a look, James had bounded past him and jumped on Albus, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Get to bed, you two!” he said urgently to his siblings. “There were hoof prints in the snow!”

“Hoof prints?” Lily squealed. “Oh, Mummy, Saint Nick is early!”

“Run along to bed then, Love,” Ginny replied calmly, the corners of her mouth upturned. Lily dashed from the room, giggling. 

“But… but you said…” Albus sputtered, looking confusedly to James, who shrugged sheepishly.

“I left out some carrots, so hopefully that’ll draw them back,” he offered with a shrug. “C’mon then, let’s get to bed or else he may never show up.” He kicked Albus in the shin as a motivator, and the two left the kitchen at a speed not best suited for indoors.

The kitchen was silent for a moment. Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur all looked at Teddy appreciatively. 

“What did you say to him, dear?” Molly finally asked, checking that no-one was lingering in the doorway before offering one of “Saint Nick’s” mince pies. 

“Thank you,” Teddy said, taking a bite. “I just gently reminded him that there are worse things in life than having to pretend you believe in Saint Nick for a few years longer than you’d like.”

He and Harry shared a knowing look; Arthur nodded once in agreement and wrapped an arm around Teddy’s shoulder. “Thank you, son,” he said, squeezing him lightly, before turning his attention to Molly. “Now, dear, I believe you have a nice bottle of sherry with my name on it…”


End file.
